


I like listening to you

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [61]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Embarrassed Will, Fluff, Insecure Will, Kinda, M/M, Nico likes to listen, Will is such a nerd, Will rambles, mentions of other books, nico is in love, solangelo, solangelo fluff, they're both good boyfriends, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will talks a lot, Nico likes to listen to Will talk.  It works out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	I like listening to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I could have made this from Will's perspective since I personally talk way more than I should and end up rambling about things (this was actually kinda hard to write because I didn't know what to have Will ramble about that would actually make kinda sense. I couldn't have him ramble about Magnus chase or the song of Achilles which is my current ramble topic) but my friend (bless her soul) lets me ramble about whatever whenever and she listens to me. I love her so much. I decided to write this from Nico's POV because I could and because I felt like it, I hope that you enjoy this little random (not 1 am) solangelo fic.

“I read the Hunger games the other day and by the other day I mean like a week ago, I think that Piper or Annabeth told me to read it, I don’t really remember,” Will spoke absentmindedly as he worked, he was restringing a guitar that had broken the other night. Even though Will was awful at playing them, he could fix them up pretty well. 

Nico hummed in acknowledgment, watching WIll’s fingers move.

“I didn’t really understand what the whole hype was but I get it now,” Will said, he grinned even though Nico couldn’t see his face, “I don’t have the third book but I really liked the first two, it was an interesting take, the way that the hunger games are set up, throughout the districts. Dystopian books are an interesting thing.”

“Mhm,” Nico drummed his fingers on his knee.

“I liked Gale better though,” Will clicked his tongue, “whatever, Peeta was also nice I suppose.”

Nico honestly had no clue what Will was talking about, but he listened anyway, he liked listening to Will talk.

“I’m pretty sure it was Annabeth that told me to read it actually,” Will plucked one of the strings, pulling it out from the guitar, “I think that she likes dystopian books. I mean I  _ also  _ like dystopian books, but I haven’t had much time to go to the library or bookstore  _ obviously _ .”

He waved his hand in a circle and went back to the guitar, “I think that the way that the author set up the world was pretty cool, a post-war society with a ton of different districts, it’s interesting of the hierarchy. And I think that the history, at least what was mentioned of it, was pretty well thought out.”

“Hm?” Nico raised one eyebrow.

“Yeah, the way that district 12 was treated as the runt of the other districts since it’s the furthest away from the capitol. It’s also the poorest which makes Katniss an interesting character. She is defiant which is interesting to watch. I think that the quarter quell was set up though.”

Nico didn’t know what that meant either.

“I mean, there would be no way that that would just  _ happen  _ like that, right when President Snow was trying to take care of Katniss because of the berries thing. The act of defiance or something, I don’t know.”

“Interesting.”

“I’ve met several people with a problem with authority, and being someone that is  _ technically  _ in a position of authority they can be annoying. But I did like Katniss.”

“Yeah?” 

Will ripped open the pack of new guitar strings, “I used to read a lot when I was a kid, I may have bad dyslexia but I didn’t let that stop me. I remember reading a story about this dog and there was some sort of car crash and the dog got lost.”

Nico found that he really liked listening to Will talk, and sometimes Will could talk for hours, which Nico didn’t mind. He wasn’t one for talking much.

“And I think that the dog’s owner was put in hospital because it was a bad crash or something and the dog went through all this effort to go through the woods and a ton of other things to try and get back to its owner. I think there was even a winter or something which is never good for a lost animal.”

“What was it?” Nico asked.

Will sighed heavily, “I don’t remember, but I really wish I did because I want to go back and read it again.”

The book didn’t sound familiar to Nico, so he wouldn’t be able to help him. Nico didn’t read much.

“The Athena cabin has a lot of books, sometimes I raid their cabin for something good when I’m out of books to read or re-read,” Will seemed to contemplate what he said for a moment, “with permission! I don’t take their books without permission.”

Nico laughed at that.

“Kayla says that I’m silly, she means it in the most endearing way though,” Will threaded the last string through the holes in the guitar, “I need some way to pass the time though.”

“Maybe I could ask Annabeth if she has the third Hunger Games book,” Will wondered, tightening the strings, plucking them idly, “I really like the type of books that have completely different worlds from ours, I mean, humans I guess. I remember reading a book, it was about a weaver kind of. Like, cloth mills I think.”

Nico made a noise to show that he was still listening.

“The girls inherited it from their father when he died, but the mill wasn’t doing too well I think for some reason, even though it was the only mill in the town, I guess people didn’t need cloth often,” Will shrugged, “they summoned this weird mythical entity to help them, and he spun straw into gold, it was pretty cool. I think the dude was some kind of restless spirit or like a witch that was—” Suddenly Will trailed off, he muttered an  _ oh _ , he slumped his shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Will looked back at Nico, forgetting the guitar in front of him for a moment. He looked embarrassed and a bit insecure, “I’m sorry, I’ve been talking a long time about stupid things. You’re probably tired of my rambling.”

He scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to ramble, I do that a lot don’t I?”

Nico cocked his head to one side, his mouth quirked up in a small smile, “you don’t need to apologize, I like listening to you talk.”

“What?” Will furrowed his eyebrows, resting his hands on his knees, “but I talk a lot about useless things.”

“Yeah, so?” Nico scooted closer to his boyfriend, “I like listening to you talk about what you like. It’s interesting to know, and you’re passionate about it which is cute.”

“Oh,” Will blushed and looked away, “I didn’t think—”

“You can talk about whatever, I like listening better anyway,” Nico patted Will’s knee. Will cracked a smile.

“Thanks, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nico smiled softly.

Will turned back to the guitar, continuing to rattle off about some things that he heard the other day, Austin’s music, a book he read, some stories from the infirmary. Nico sat back and listened happily, occasionally giving his input.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the hunger games in a long time, and I can't distinguish events from each book so I kinda focused more on the writing aspects of it (which might have been OOC for Will idk, I gush about my favorite authors and how much I like how they wrote a certain thing all the time) because I couldn't remember what happened. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this, I haven't really had many idea's lately so there haven't been many updates (or have there I really can't remember. What happens after midnight stays after midnight). Thanks for reading, I love y'all.


End file.
